une autre forme de magie
by ylg
Summary: ficlets sur les Sorcières :: 1ère vignette : Simon et Eskarina refont le monde à leur façon. 2e: tension non résolue entre Esmeralda et le Chancelier. 3e: du mariage de Magrat et des apparences. 4e: une chanson que la matriarche Ogg chante tout le temps. 5e: Magrat et une robe de reine. MàJ, 6e: être sorcière ça demande de la sensibilité. 7e: de l'innocence ? ::gen et un peu d'het:
1. Esk et Simon, magie

**Titre** : une autre forme de magie  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld, Equal Rites (La Huitième Fille)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Eskarina Smith x Simon  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Continuité **: des années après le tome 3  
**Avertissements** : mention de sexe

**Prompt** : "Vlad ne s'est jamais autant dévoilé, même lorsqu'ils échangent de si passionnelles étreintes."  
d'après Skuld  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Lorsqu'ils échangent de si passionnelles étreintes (en faisant attention à ne pas utiliser la magie au départ, et en canalisant celle qui en naît et tente de s'échapper), Simon et Eskarina refont le monde à leur façon. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Ils l'ont déjà prouvé : même sans utiliser la magie traditionnelle, ils ont inventé quelque chose de nouveau, de bien plus puissant puisqu'ils négligent les anciennes règles – qu'ils ont eux-mêmes rendues caduques.  
Ils se méfient des dangers de la sourcellerie mais tout ira bien : ils croient dur comme octefer être à l'abri de ce problème.


	2. Esme vs Cutangle, irrésolu

**Titre** : tension et biais  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld: _Equal Rights_, _Lord and Ladies_ (La huitième fille ; Sorcières et Nobliaux)  
**Personnages/Couples** : archichancelier Cutangle/Esmeralda Weatherwax/Mustrum Ridcully (Biseauté, Mémé Ciredutemps, Ridculle)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : « anti-histoire d'amour entre Biseauté et Ciredutemps » pour Lorelai Yuy  
sauf que je me suis laissée hacker par Mustrum, parce que quand même, dans cette série la suite est mieux que le début.  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Quelle femme, ah, quelle femme ! S'il n'avait pas les apparences à préserver, Biseauté lui proposerait bien de régler leur rivalité par une union. Ou peut-être, le faire en douce, en maintenant l'apparence de la rivalité, parce que pas question que ça lui qui perde la face à proposer la trêve, lui plairait encore bien plus bien que ça soit risqué…

Esmeralda toise l'Archichancelier. Même sans têtologie, ça lui est facile de deviner ce à quoi il pense, et ce qu'il voudrait bien refuser de penser, aussi. Mais il n'en est pas question.

Elle sait d'expérience que c'est infaisable.


	3. Magrat et Verence, royauté

**Titre : **de l'étiquette royale  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Discworld  
**Personnages/Couple : **Magrat, Verence II  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Pterry, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Les rois ont le droit de faire ça « d'après 31 jours (3 octobre '09)  
**Nombre de mots : **100

**Continuité : **après Wyrd Systers/Trois soeurcières

oOo

Les rois ont le droit de faire ça : se balader dans la tenue qu'ils veulent et tenir le genre de discours qu'ils veulent, sans souci des convenances. Les reines au contraire doivent servir de modèles et bien se tenir.

Magrat soupire à part elle. Quand elle a accepté d'épouser Vérence, il n'était qu'un Fou en veste à grelots et elle une sorcière pas très douée. Il est maintenant un roi en veste de cuir avec de Grandes Idées pour révolutionner son royaume, pendant qu'elle doit préserver la Tradition, avec les robes majestueuses et l'Étiquette et tout.  
...Ce que Mémé en dirait...


	4. Gytha Ogg et sa famille, des hérissons

**Titre : **Mais le hérisson, jamais ne se... euh ?  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Discworld (Disque-monde)  
**Personnages : **Nanny Ogg, Jason Ogg, mini-Shawn Ogg  
**Genre : **un peu cracké  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« "Shawn!" »  
d'après Benebu  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez drakys (21–27 mars '12)  
**Continuité : **il y a un bon bout de temps  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

- Shawn Ogg, reviens ici tout de suite ! corne Gytha.  
La voix de la matriarche résonne dans tout le village.

Qu'a donc bien pu faire son petit dernier pour qu'elle atteigne de tels niveaux, elle qui d'habitude se fait obéir au doigt et à l'œil sans jamais avoir à hausser le ton ?  
Capturé toute une troupe de hérissons pour les apprivoiser, et les laisser ensuite en liberté dans la maison, voilà…

- Mais Maman, proteste Jason pour défendre son petit frère : Il n'a que six ans, il ne se rend pas compte.  
- Mais il va bien falloir !


	5. Magrat, garde robe

**Titre** : des languettes et des fentes  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld (Disque-Monde)  
**Personnages** : Magrat et une suivante  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : « Le visage chatouillé par la queue touffue du Schtroumpf Grognon, le Schtroumpf Pâtissier schtroumphe la langue. »  
d'après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Lords & Ladies_/Nobliaux et sorcières  
**Note** : les dialogues ne sont probablement pas les mêmes que dans la VF officielle parce que ça fait un bail que je ne relis plus que la VO  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- La languette A s'insère ici dans la fente B, récite Emily en suivant les instructions du mode d'emploi. Attendez. J'ai la languette A, enfin je crois, mais je ne trouve pas la fente B.  
- La fente bée ?  
- Non justement elle n'est pas bée sinon je la verrais ; elle doit être toute serrée.

Perdue dans les plis immenses de la robe récalcitrante, Magrat ne peut pas aider. Pourquoi les reines ne peuvent-elles pas porter des robes simples, comme tout le monde, qu'on peut enfiler soi-même sans l'aide d'une armée entière de serviteurs ? …ah oui : parce qu'alors elles ne seraient plus des reines…


	6. Granny et Magrat, sensibilité

**Titre** : un peu trop sensible  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Discworld  
**Personnages** : Granny et Magrat  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : « Préserve-les, si tu veux. Je n'aurai pas cette gentillesse. »  
d'après Chonaku sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Wyrd Sisters (Trois soeurcières)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Gentille et sensible, Magrat n'a pas l'étoffe d'une sorcière de contes de fées. Ça tombe bien : Granny Weatherwax ne tolèrerait jamais une sorcière de contes de fées dans son rayon d'influence. Et ce rayon est grand.

On ne devient pas une sorcière correcte en étant méchante, et il faut de la sensibilité pour pratiquer la têtologie. Mais quand même, Magrat est un peu trop timide, un peu trop larmoyante. Avant d'aider les autres il faudrait peut-être qu'elle commence par se prendre elle-même en main !


	7. Magrat et ses aînées, innocence

**Titre** : innocente  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Discworld  
**Personnages** : Magrat et les autres sorcières  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : « "Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire..." » (racine)  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Lords and Ladies (Nobliaux et sorcières)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Dire que les autres sorcières prennent Magrat pour une innocente…

Techniquement, innocent veut dire incapable de causer du mal. Magrat est gentille comme tout, un peu trop, et ne ferait volontairement de mal à pas grand monde. Qu'elle en cause par accident, c'est regrettable. Mais elle est loin d'être aussi naïve et aussi sans défense qu'elles prennent le temps de le reconnaître. Et ça n'est même pas par ruse de sa part… c'est juste la négligence de ses aînées.

Leur surprise sera à la taille de leur aveuglement.


End file.
